In Love With a Sadist
by SkyGem
Summary: A cute RyotouxTesshou oneshot. Mostly just fluff. Please r&r!


SkyeSyren: Wow this fandom is still so small! Well anyways, this fic will just be a whole lot of RyotouxTesshou fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As he pressed his lips to mine, I slowly closed my eyes, giving myself up to his strong, gentle hands. This feeling was altogether new to me. Never before had I been so close to him, crushed up as I was to his chest, my hands running through his beautiful silvery hair. His cologne had a spicy smell, and his hands running up and down the skin of my back set my heart to thumping. The sound of my heart was deafening. Could he hear it? If he could, I didn't mind. All I cared about was him. I never wanted it to end.

Eventually, though, we had to come up for air. I reluctantly broke away from the kiss, panting heavily, and he looked at me with amused eyes.

"You still haven't learned how to breathe properly," he said teasingly, though I could hear the adoration in his voice.

Blushing slightly, I turned my face away. "It's not my fault," I said, pulling away.

"I never said it was," he said, pulling me back towards him. "Now come on, that's enough for tonight. We have work tomorrow," he said, pushing me down, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. Laying down beside me, he pecked me once on the lips, saying, "I love you."

I blushed. "I love you too," I said, curling up closer to him, entwining my legs with his. Who ever knew it was possible to be this happy?

* * *

Feeling warm sunshine playing across my face, I opened my eyes and saw that it was already almost 10 and I was horribly late. Ryotou was, of course, already gone. As I entered the kitchen, I saw a note on the refrigerator with his handwriting on it.

_Tesshou,_

_I was going to wake you up, but you just looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to do it. I'll be going ahead, and I'll cover for you with the director, so take your sweet little time._

_With love,  
__Tsukasa_

Even though I was actually pretty upset, I had to resist the urge to laugh. This was so typical of him, I really should have expected it. Suddenly, I realised the time, and my good mood dissipated. Throwing on a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt I could find, I chugged a glass of juice and, a slice of bread stuffed into my mouth, I took off.

* * *

When I finally got to the hospital, I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. Or more particularly, my shirt. Suddenly, I became very, very frightened. I hadn't put on one of **those **shirts, had I?

Looking down at my chest, I was suddenly horrified. There, in big, eye-catching letters, were the words **Clueless Uke**. While continuously cursing my sadistic boyfriend under my breath, I prayed to god that nobody here knew what those words meant.

Finally getting to my office where I kept my uniform, I was able to change out of that horrific shirt. I made a mental note to ask Hisataka for a spare shirt later. As soon as I was done changing, and announcement came over the PA, saying the director needed to see me.

Groaning, I headed down, wondering why he needed to see me.

When I entered the room, I saw that Ryotou was also there. Grinning cheerily at me, he waved me over, and I began to have a bad feeling about all this. As soon as I was seated as far as possible from him(not that it did any good, he immediately scooted right over to me), I looked over at the director, who was frowning.

"Iwashiro," he started. "Is it true that you came to work sporting an inappropriate shirt this morning?"

I groaned self-pityingly. Of course this would be about the shirt.

"Come on, director," I heard Ryotou say from beside me. "It's not his fault!" I looked over at him, eternally grateful. "I bought that shirt for him! He wore it because he just loves me too much!" And immediately that gratefulness disappeared.

Sighing, the director said, "Listen, you two, I have nothing against the two of you being together, but please, try to keep your personal and professional lives separate. Dismissed."

As Ryotou and I left the room, I was beginning to wonder why I had even fallen for him in the first place. Suddenly, I was pulled into a quick, gentle kiss, and when he pulled away, Ryotou said, "Come find me when you have some free time. We'll continue from there."

_Right_, I thought to myself. _That's why._


End file.
